Bad: Regression and Redemption
by CherryBlizzard
Summary: A/U of the episode "Michael", starting at the scene where Sebastian throws the slushy. The slushy Sebastian thinks will ruin Kurt's clothes, has the unintended effect of de-aging Blaine and Kurt. Rated T for language use common of most teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This starts when the New Directions are singing the last line of "Bad" and Sebastian throws the slushy.**

**Also, this is my first fanfic story, I've written original stuff, but I've never had to keep someone else's character in character before, so I hope it turns out alright. Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes belong to me and my poor proof reading skills. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I seriously wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

"_And the whole world has to anwser right now, just to tell you once again, who's bad"_

Sebastian threw the slushy, aiming for Kurt's prissy designer clothes. The slushy he had gotten was special, made by a friend who assured him that it would render Kurt unable to wear his clothes again.

The slushy sailed through the air splattering all over Kurt, some landing on Blaine where he had tried to jump in front of the projectile. While everyone looked on in shock, Sebastian smiled smugly, a little upset that Blaine got in the way, but pleased with the results nonetheless.

Sebastian started to turn, ushering the other Warblers out with him, when the screaming started. The girls in New Directions rushed towards the two slushy covered boys, blocking them from view, but it was obvious something was wrong.

Finn, Puck, and Sam stepped toward Sebastian but were called back by the girls freaking out. The guys rushed over and an audible gasp was heard.

Finn turned back to face Sebastian, rage and confusion warring for dominance on his face. "What did you do?"

Sebastian was slightly confused. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out that he had ruined the boys' clothes, so what exactly were they referring to? "What do you mean?" He finally asked, as his curiosity silenced his self-preservation skills.

"This!" Finn shouted, moving aside so the boys inside the protective circle of their teammates were visible. "What did you do?"

Sebastian sucked in a breath when he realized that the boys he was expecting to be sitting there in ruined clothing was not what was present. Instead, literal boys were in the circle, swamped in too big clothing covered in red slushy. "What-I-Is that…?" Sebastian trailed off, truly shocked.

The two kids were curled close together, one tan with wild curly brown curls, no more than five years old, the other pale with light brown locks falling adorably in his extremely young face, no more than two years old.

"What did you do Sebas-Sebasan?" The curly haired kid, _Blaine_ Sebastian realized, asked.

"I didn't do this! I have no idea what did this. I was just trying to ruin Kurt's clothing." Sebastian replied, trying not to smile out how adorable a tiny Blaine sounded, trying to say his name.

Kurt looked up then, a tiny, miniature version of his bitch-glare on his face. Sebastian smirked back at him, before he noticed the tears welling in his eyes. "Jesus." Sebastian ran a hand threw his hair. "There's no point arguing about this here. We're in a parking garage and they don't have any clothes on, they have to be freezing. Plus, I'm not too positive Kurt's potty trained. How old are you anyway, Hummel?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "M'not a baby, Se-Sefa- Bas'an!" The Warblers and the New Directions chuckled at Kurt trying to say Sebastian's name and completely messing it up. "Stop laughing!" Kurt pouted.

Finn swooped down and gathered Kurt and his ruined clothes up into his arms, while Puck did the same thing with Blaine. "You're right that this is not the place to have this discussion. You're coming back to our house with us, so you explain yourself to Burt." Finn said, trying to keep a tight hold on Kurt, who immediately began to struggle in his arms.

"Put me down!" Kurt whined.

"Little dude, you are way too tiny to walk around here. Plus, you're not wearing shoes or clothes. I think you're going to have to put up with it for now." Finn patted Kurt on the back as Kurt blushed.

"We'll follow you." Sebastian called out to the New Directions as they piled into their various cars, Puck and Finn riding next to each other in the back of Kurt's Navigator so that Blaine and Kurt could hold hands on the trip to Kurt's house.

Sebastian, Thad, Nick, and Jeff pulled into the Hudmel residence behind six other vehicles. Sebastian turned off the engine, and got out, the others following in his wake. Shadows could be seen moving behind the window curtains, and by the time the Warblers were about to knock, the door was forcefully opened by a semi-confused Will Schuester.

"Hey guys, come on in. Everyone is in the living room." The Spanish teacher led them into a cozy sitting room, where all the members of New Directions were packed onto various pieces on furniture, along with Burt Hummel, who sat in a recliner, with Kurt and Blaine on his lap.

"What the hell happened?" Burt directed at Sebastian.

"Honestly, Sir, I have no idea. I thought it would be funny to ruin Kurt's clothes, because he is so anal about fashion, so I had my friend mix me a slushy that wouldn't come out of his clothes. I had no idea that this would happen." Sebastian took a step back, and into the line of Warblers behind him.

Burt scoffed, focusing on his tiny son, who was leaning heavily into his boyfriend. "Carol ran out to get them some clothes, and things they'll need to get through the night. You four will stay until she gets back and we can talk about this some more. Everybody else, I'm going to ask you to leave. The last thing these guys need right now is to be crowded. Finn will keep you all updated. Will, I would like you to stay, and help me figure this out."

Everyone in New Directions looked like they wanted to argue, but quickly decided against it at Burt's angry glare, prompting them all to mumble quick good-byes and leave the Warblers in an awkward silence.

"Blaine, you have to know we had no idea something like this would happen." Jeff suddenly said, looking pleadingly at Blaine who only frowned back.

"But you knew something would happen?" He asked quietly. He sighed when all the Warblers except Sebastian looked away guiltily. "We were your friends."

"You are our friends." Nick replied.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it." Blaine pouted, pulling Kurt even further into his arms.

When it looked like Thad was going to make an attempt at an apology, Sebastian jumped in. "Do you know how old you are?"

"We think Kurt is probably two. At least, this is about the size he was when he was two. Blaine guessed that he was about four." Burt replied, looking up when he saw lights flash through the window. "It looks like Carol is back. Do you mind helping her with the stuff, Will?"

The teacher shook his head and hurried out of the front door to help Carol with the bags, both of them dumping them on the floor in front of Burt, startling Kurt out of the sleep he'd been in.

Burt looked down at his lap, a frown growing on his face. "Well I guess that answers the question on whether Kurt is potty trained."

Everyone looked over in confusion, quickly noticing the stain that had spread from Burt's lap, under Kurt, down his leg. Kurt looked down horrified, before bursting into tears. Blaine reached over to try and console his boyfriend, but Kurt pushed him away, making Blaine teeter dangerously on the edge of Burt's lap. Carol quickly reached over and scooped Blaine up into her own arms, reaching down for one of the bags.

"Blaine, sweetie, I know this is uncomfortable but we need to get you in some clothes and warmed up a little bit. So, you and I are going to go upstairs and you're going to take a bath, wash the slushy off of you, and get dressed. Afterwards, we can come back down and get something to eat while we decide what to do, okay?" Carol said softly. Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, but nodded in resignation anyway.

The Warblers watched Carol walk out, before turning their attention back to Burt who was vainly trying to calm down a sobbing Kurt. Finn kneeled down in front of Burt and rubbed Kurt's back slowly.

"Hey, Little Man, it's not a big deal. It was an accident, you don't need to get so upset about it. We're not judging you." He cooed, but it just made Kurt cry harder, until he was sobbing and hiccupping, sounding like he was going to be sick.

"You need to calm down, Kurt Elizabeth. You're going to make yourself sick." Burt said sternly to no avail. Finally, Burt reached down and rifled through the bags left on the ground, before grabbing one and standing up. "I'm going to take him to go get cleaned up, I expect all of you to be right there when I get back." Burt glared at the Warblers.

They nodded in affirmation, watching Burt walk away with wide eyes, even Sebastian cowed into silence. Finn stopped to glare at the other boys before also leaving the room, leaving Mr. Schuester with the Dalton boys.

"We really didn't mean for this to happen." Thad said quietly.

Mr. Schuester nodded. "I'm sure you didn't mean for this specifically to happen, but you obviously meant for something to happen. You knew Sebastian was going to throw the slushy at Kurt, didn't you?" The teacher frowned hard when all the boys nodded. "Kurt was a Warbler last year, just as Blaine was. Why would you do something like that to your friend?"

"We just thought it was a prank, something funny." Jeff shrugged.

"Did you think Kurt would find it funny, because I don't think he would." Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows questioningly at the boys. The boys just glanced guiltily at each other, not bothering to answer. "That's what I thought."

"Look, I get it. We shouldn't have slushied him, but this isn't our fault. I didn't know it would do that to him, to Blaine." Sebastian interjected.

"So, because this wasn't the result you intended, you are innocent?"

"Well, I just meant, that we can't really be punished for something we didn't know would happen." Sebastian argued, ignoring his friends who were sending him not so subtle signals to be quiet.

Mr. Shue just looked at Sebastian curiously. "Have you ever taken responsibility for the things you have done?"

Before Sebastian could answer, Carol came back downstairs, Blaine securely in her arms, wearing a pair of Buckeyes pajamas, damp curls meshed to his head. Finn trailed behind her looking more wet than dry. When he noticed the Warblers' stares he shrugged.

"Kurt did not want to take a bath."

Blaine giggled, before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to laugh."

Carol smiled at the child, before setting him down on the floor. "That's okay. I wanted to laugh too." Blaine smiled back shyly, shifting his body back towards the remaining bag on the ground, curiosity getting the best of him. "You can look in there, Blaine. I just bought a few things I thought you and Kurt might want to play with to get you through tonight, until we know how long you both are going to be like this. I'm going to go and make dinner, what do you all want?"

Blaine didn't answer, too busy digging through the bag and squealing over the toys he found inside to pay attention to conversation. Finn suggested hotdogs, which Mr. Shue readily agreed to. Carol looked over at the Warblers, who just continued to stare at her in shock.

"You guys are going to be here for a while longer, so you might as well eat. Is hotdogs and mac and cheese okay with all of you?" Carol asked kindly, walking out of the room after the boys had nodded.

Blaine was already flipping through a coloring book, as Finn plopped down next to him and started examining the toys, Mr. Shue on Blaine's other side passing him crayons. They all looked up a few minutes later when the comfortable silence was broken by a loud shriek, causing Blaine to freeze and sit up.

"I should go up there." Blaine said quietly, trying to make his way to the stairs. Sebastian grabbed him before he could make it, surprising everyone.

"I don't think that's a good idea. First of all, those stairs are way too big for you on a normal day, let alone after you've been shrunk. And secondly, I don't think Kurt wants you to witness whatever embarrassment he's going through right now." Sebastian said, half of his trademark smirk on his face.

Blaine glared but walked back over to his coloring book, plopping down on his behind, and ignoring all the attempts to distract him, eyes trained on the stairs. When Burt appeared on the steps a few moments later, a very red Kurt in his arms, Blaine ran over to soothe his boyfriend.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"M'kay." Kurt squeaked out, half his face hidden in his dad's shirt. He wiggled slightly in an attempt to get his dad to let him down, finally succeeding when they reached the carpet where the coloring book and various other toys were laid out. As soon as Kurt was on the ground, he was in Blaine's arms, snuggled against his chest. Blaine rubbed his back over the soft baby blue onesie, humming in his high pitched toddler voice, in an attempt to keep Kurt calm.

Burt motioned for Mr. Shue, pointing towards the kitchen. "You boys stay here. Finn, keep an eye on your brother and Blaine. It looks like Blaine is coloring, Kurt why don't you join him while Carol, Will, and I speak in the kitchen?" Burt stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving the boys alone.

* * *

**A/N: For future reference, I will try not to write author's notes at both the begining and end of a chapter, but I was just so excited to finish this first chapter that I wanted to post one at the end too. I'm mostly done with the second chapter already, so it shouldn't be long before that is posted, after that I have no idea what my posting schedule will be. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and consructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, wow, thanks for everyone who favorited and all the awesome magical stuff that made me wake up my roommates in excitement. Here is chapter two, I hope everyone enjoys it. I did take some liberities with the Dalton schedule, and decided I would make it more like block schedule than the normal type of high school schedule. I'm really trying to catch all the mistakes, so please don't be too mad when I miss some, I'm sure I'll get better at this.

I still don't own it. Which makes me sad.

* * *

Jeff was the first of the Warblers to break the silence, dropping to the ground and scooting close to the boys on floor. "We're so sorry, Kurt. We didn't mean for this to happen, but we shouldn't have let Sebastian throw a slushy at you at all. Can you forgive us?"

Kurt huffed, blowing hair out of his eyes, and giving first Jeff, and then Nick and Thad an appraising look. "I guess so." He finally shrugged.

Jeff smiled and reached over to tug Kurt into his lap, giving the miniature glee member a big hug. Kurt wiggled around trying to get out of it, but was left pouting as Jeff passed him to Nick and then Thad for apology hugs.

"Give him back!" Blaine yelled, making grabby hands at Thad, who looked surprised to hear Blaine yell, before handing Kurt to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"M'not a teddy bear." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"You're my teddy bear." Blaine replied, giving Kurt a kiss on the nose, making Kurt blush as he smiled.

"Hey! Cut it out guys." Finn interjected, pulling the two boys apart. He pulled Kurt into his lap, handing him a crayon. "Burt said you should color."

Kurt frowned at the crayon in his hand, looking completely unimpressed. "I don't wanna color."

"Well, it looks like my mom only bought stuff to color and some toy cars, so which do you want to play with?" Finn replied, holding up a box of Hot Wheels cars and a Disney Princess coloring book.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was patiently waiting for Kurt to decide what to play with. He sighed and pointed to the coloring book, watching as Blaine picked up his own forgotten crayons and start working with Jeff on coloring in a Power Rangers coloring book. Kurt wiggled out of Finn's lap and on to the carpet where he could lay on his tummy and color.

Nick and Thad dropped to the ground and moved over to where Finn was opening the packages of toy cars, and the boys started enthusiastically arguing over which models were better. Sebastian remained on the couch, watching in amusement as Kurt tried to keep his coloring in the lines, but it ended up all over the book anyway.

Kurt was surprised when after 5 minutes into coloring his book he was suddenly picked up off the ground, startling him enough to yank his hand out of his mouth, along with the crayon he had been chewing on without noticing.

"Kurt! You can't eat that!" Sebastian exclaimed, pulling the wet crayon out of Kurt's hand and dropping it in the nearby garbage pail.

The commotion caused everyone else in the room to stop what they were doing and look up at the two with wide eyes. Kurt saw everyone watching, and his eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't know I was eating it!" He sobbed, tears bursting free.

Finn jumped up to take Kurt back, but the kitchen door opened and Burt stepped out, looking for the source of the commotion.

"What happened?" Burt rushed over and took Kurt back gently into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"He was eating a crayon, I had to take it from him." Sebastian replied nervously.

Burt looked confused, shooting a glance down to where Kurt had hidden his face against his father's neck. "Kurt?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Kurt wailed, sobbing loudly.

"Shhhh, shhh buddy. It's okay. We're not mad at you." Burt hushed his whimpering son, nodding in thanks to Sebastian. "Dinner's ready if you all want to come in and get something to eat."

They all followed Burt back into the kitchen, Blaine riding piggy back on Thad, who dropped him off in a chair at the kitchen table. The others sat down around Blaine, Burt dropped into a chair at the head of the table, Kurt still sniffling softly in his lap. Mr. Shue smiled softly at the boys from his place at the other end of table. Carol served out plates with hot dogs and mac and cheese to the boys, leaving Burt and Blaine for last.

"Blaine, honey, I cut your hotdog so it would be easier to eat, okay?" Carol said, placing a child sized portion in front of the curly haired boy. Carol then moved over in front of Burt and set down a plate with one whole hot dog and one cut up hotdog on it. Here she also placed a child's sippy cup full of what looked like apple juice.

Kurt stared in horror as his dad picked up a piece of hotdog on his fork and raised it to Kurt's mouth. Kurt shook his head violently, trying to avoid the food, mumbling "No, no, no, no" over and over again.

"Kurt Elizabeth! You need to eat something, and this is what is for dinner. Now I don't know if you have realized this, but you are two years old at the moment, which means that eating is difficult on your own. If you would like to have something in your tummy tonight, you will eat what I am trying to feed you." Burt finally exclaimed.

"C'mon, Kurt. Just eat it, so we can finish dinner and figure out how to get big again." Blaine pleaded with his boyfriend, his own food hardly touched.

Kurt's eyes watered as he looked as his boyfriend, before he nodded tiredly, leaning back against his dad, and opening his mouth, accepting the piece of hot dog. Blaine watched him eat for a few minutes before Nick nudged him, reminding him of his own food. Blaine ate quickly, thankful for the small pieces. He reached forward for his cup, only to knock it over, spilling it all over the table.

"I'm sorry." Blaine cried, trying to reach forward to clean it up, but Jeff pulled him back, keeping him in his seat.

"It's okay, honey. Accidents happen." Carol said, smiling at the boy softly as she quickly cleaned up the mess. She dropped the dirty rag in the sink and took out a second sippy cup, filling it with water before handing it Blaine. "This might be easier to use for right now." Blaine took it with a mumbled thanks, cheeks a dark red, as he drank from the sippy cup.

The rest of the dinner passed in a semi-awkward silence as everyone finished the food on their plates, and tried to covertly keep an eye on their two youngest members. By the time Carol stood up to start taking plates to the sink, both Blaine and Kurt were half asleep at the table, eyes almost completely shut, and resting heavily against someone else.

"It looks like we need to finish our discussion now, before it gets much later, so that these two can get to sleep at a decent hour." Burt said quietly, standing up with Kurt on his hip, and walking into the living room.

Jeff reached down and scooped Blaine up, removing the fork still clutched in his hand, and hauled him up onto his shoulders, hoping to wake him up a little bit for the impending conversation about his very near future. The rest of the Warblers, Finn, Carol, and Mr. Shue all followed quickly, settling themselves around the living room.

When Blaine saw Kurt, he started wiggling on Jeff's shoulders until Jeff relented and put him on the floor, where he immediately scrambled over to where Kurt was starting to wake up on Burt's lap. He held out his arms pleadingly as he stared at Burt.

"Can I sit with Kurt?"

Burt barely held in a chuckle, as he pushed his son gently into Blaine's arms and the two snuggled close together in the middle of the floor. Burt cleared his throat a little self-consciously, reaching up to automatically adjust the baseball cap he was so used to wearing. "When Finn called on his way home and told me that this had happened, I figured Carol and I would just keep the boys here. I was only planning on it being a temporary situation. But, we've realized that if this lasts more than one night, it just won't be feasible for us to keep the boys here with us. Carol and I both have to work in the morning, and Finn has to go to school."

There was a moment of silence as Kurt looked at his dad in total shock, and the Warblers eyed Burt warily.

"So what's going to happen to us? My parents won't be back in town for another two weeks." Blaine asked softly, holding Kurt tighter.

Burt looked at Mr. Shue for a moment, who nodded encouragingly, and then turned a hard glance onto the Warbler boys sitting on the couch. "I know that Dalton has blocked schedules, and so, many of you are out of class when the others are in class, and that the only time you are all occupied is at glee practice. I've also been watching the way you all have been interacting with Blaine and Kurt since you've been here, and you all seem to be honestly apologetic and trying hard to act responsibly. There's also the fact that you need to be responsible for your actions, Sebastian. And so we have decided that our best option is to have the Warblers care for Blaine and Kurt until they are returned to their normal state."

"NO!" Kurt cried out when his father finished speaking, Blaine doing his best to hush his boyfriend as Burt gave his son a hard look and continued on.

"I don't trust you, any of you. But I trust Blaine and Kurt to look after one another as best they can, and I know that they need to have someone there with them 24-7 until this is all over. They will be mainly your responsibility, Sebastian, as this is your fault, but we know that you cannot do this on your own. Tomorrow they need to be taken to a doctor's so they can be evaluated, and see if what did this can be identified and reversed. I'll arrange the appointment and let you know in the morning what time it is and where you'll be going." Burt finished.

Sebastian shook his head in shock. "I can't look after them."

"You can, and you will." Burt replied grimly. "They already have what they need for tonight, and Carol has written instructions for anything you might not know. After we hear what the doctor has to say tomorrow we will reevaluate the situation."

"But, I don't wanna go with them." Blaine mumbled quietly. "And Kurt doesn't either. We wanna stay here."

Burt reached down and tugged a hand through Blaine's messy curls, sighing softly. "I know, kiddo. But this is what is best for everyone. Besides, you and Kurt will still be together back at Dalton."

Blaine sniffed tearfully, but nodded. Kurt glared at Sebastian as Burt leaned down to pick them up.

"You two need to go to bed soon, so you need to get going." Burt said, giving first his son, and then Blaine, a kiss on the forehead before trying to hand both boys to Sebastian.

Kurt kicked out, refusing to be transferred to Sebastian, as he started to cry. Nick quickly reached over and grabbed Blaine, pulling him out of the line of fire, as Sebastian faced off with Kurt. "I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU!"

"KURT ELIZABETH! There will be no shouting! If you can't use your inside your voice, then don't talk at all. Now, I have already explained why this is happening, so you need to straighten up, little boy, and do as your told." Burt finally managed to pry Kurt's fingers from his arms and shoved him gently into the waiting boy's arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo." Burt said softly, ushering the Warblers out of the room and towards the front door.

Finn trailed behind the private school boys as they headed to the car, Thad jumping in front to drive after Sebastian tossed him the keys. Jeff popped the trunk and loaded the bags Finn handed him into the back of the vehicle as Sebastian and Nick climbed inside, their charges on their laps. Finn hovered by Sebastian's door for a minute before giving a jerky wave to his brother and shutting the door.

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine as the vehicle pulled out of the driveway, crying softly into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rubbed his back soothingly, his own tears falling into Kurt's hair as house after house flew by the car window.

All the Warblers kept one eye on them, sincerely hoping they wouldn't be miserable for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this one is shorter than the previous two, but I should be updating tomorrow, or later today I guess, with another chapter of about the same length. I just really wanted to get something up before I went to bed. I also wanted to take a minute and thank all the wonderful reviewers. It was truly a joy reading some of the kind things you wrote. Having said that, I'd also like to say that my policy is Don't Like, Don't read. If you really feel strongly about how much you hate my writing, or my plot, or whatever, why don't you just close out of your browser? I write for me, not because I think people will like it, and will leave my wonderful reviews. I'm taking a course where all we talk about is victims of sexual offending and sexual offenders themselves. This is my way of getting out of my head after having to listen to why some people like to do terrible things to small childern. Okay, rant finished. I really do hope that whoever out there that does like this story, continues to enjoy it. I hope this chapter clears up some confusion, and know that next one, the one with the doc's appt, should clear up any lasting confusion.**

**I still do not own _Glee_ or it's characters. **

* * *

The drive back to Dalton was silent except for the occasional sniffle. Halfway back, Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's lap, prompting Sebastian to reach over and tug Kurt gently back into his own lap. Blaine frowned at Sebastian, but didn't complain, choosing instead to lie down, head resting on Nick's thigh, as he closed his eyes. The two toddler-teens slept all the way to Dalton, only stirring slightly when the vehicle stopped, and they were pulled out, and carried inside. Jeff was quick to unload the bags and he and Thad headed towards the gate, Sebastian and Nick following behind.

The rest of the Warblers were waiting just inside the gate, shocked looks on their faces as they saw the boys in Sebastian and Nick's arms. When Trent opened his mouth to say something, Jeff quickly shushed him, pointing to the boys and whispering, "sleeping."

The Warblers filed quietly into Dalton, letting Thad guide them all to the common room. Once in the room, with the door shut firmly behind them, Sebastian and Nick laid their burdens down on an armchair, everyone smiling as the boys immediately curled together, sighing quietly in their sleep. The Warblers shuffled to the other side of the room, remaining close enough to the boys that they would be able to act quickly should one of the boys wake up.

"What happened?" Trent whispered. "How did you end up with them? We all assumed Kurt's dad would murder you and hide the body."

Sebastian shrugged in response. "I guess this is my punishment."

"Do you even know how to look after a child?" Trent replied, heatedly. As stupid as their practical joke had been, all the Warblers still loved Kurt and Blaine. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.

"I use to take care of my little brother and sister all the time." Sebastian replied after a minute of silence.

"You've never mentioned having siblings." Nick said.

Sebastian shrugged again. "Well, I don't see them anymore, do I? There's not any point in talking about them."

"Why don't you see them anymore?" Jeff asked softly.

"They stayed with their mom in Paris, and I came here. They're not exactly right now the street." Sebastian clenched his teeth. "Now if you're done interrogating me, we should probably figure out where they're going to sleep, and who's available when for tomorrow."

"Well, they're small enough that they can share a bed with someone." Trent said, eyeing the tiny huddled forms on the chair.

"Who are they going to share a bed with? Certainly not me. Kurt can barely tolerate being in a car with me." Sebastian replied.

"Well, I suppose I could take them." Nick offered, the other Warblers nodding in agreement.

"I think that might be-" Sebastian started, but was cut off as a loud thump was heard followed by a pained cry. The Warblers quickly rushed over the chair, where Blaine was sitting up, startled out of sleep by the cry, and Kurt lay on the ground in front of the chair, holding his head.

"What happen'd?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes, as he peered over the edge of the chair. "Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Owwwww." Kurt whined, as Sebastian held his head to examine his forehead. "M'kay. I fell."

"You got yourself a pretty good bump, too." Sebastian murmured, gently placing Kurt back on the chair.

Blaine immediately began checking Kurt's forehead out for himself, muttering a soft "sorry" after poking to hard at the bump that was forming. When he was satisfied it was just a bump, he pulled Kurt closer to him, and scooted backwards, away from the edge. "What are we talkin' 'bout?"

"We were just discussing sleeping arrangements for the night." Sebastian said, frowning. "But I think we didn't take everything into consideration."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean, that with Kurt rolling off of furniture, I'm not sure it's safe to just let him sleep in a bed." Sebastian replied. "Maybe you and I should both stay with them."

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "It was an acc'dent."

"I know, but if you fall off the bed you could get a concussion." Sebastian reasoned. "Besides, it's not like I really want to share a bed with Nick."

Kurt looked at Blaine for help, but Blaine wasn't listening, to busy squirming in his seat. "You 'kay?"

"I have to go to the bat'room." Blaine mumbled in replied.

Sebastian quickly scooped him up and put him on the ground, giving him a push towards the restroom. Blaine walked as fast as he could, squirming with every step, finally making it, and pushing the door closed behind him.

"What about you? Do you have to go the bathroom?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

Kurt started shaking his head before he realized that the diaper his dad had forced him into after his bath was wet. He blushed to the roots of his hair, firmly avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian sighed and scooped him out of the chair, grabbing a bag from the ground and heading to his bedroom. "We'll be right back." He called to the other Warblers over his shoulder. "Someone keep an ear on Blaine."

Kurt was too shocked to react until Sebastian shut the door behind him. He immediately started fighting, kicking and squirming, trying to get Sebastian to put him down. "Nooooo!"

Sebastian dropped the bag onto his bed, and plopped Kurt on the edge, holding onto him with both hands. "Listen to me, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, trying to pry Sebastian's hands off of him, and twisting on the bed in an effort to scoot off the edge.

"Kurt, I know we normally hate each other, and I'm not saying I magically like you all of a sudden, any more than I'm sure you don't all the sudden have a desire to be my bestie for life. But this is my fault, and I feel bad. I didn't know this would happen, and I know that if I were you, I would have locked myself in a closet and never come out. Now, I'm not suggesting we get matching tattoos or start planning joint birthday parties, but maybe we could just put all of our hate on hold for a little while? Just until you get back to normal."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, tears glittering in his eyes. "I really hate this."

Sebastian sighed for what felt like the millionth time, feeling his heart clench just a little. "I know. I'm sorry. I really didn't want this to happen. But, as much as this sucks, you're sitting in a wet diaper, and you can either let me change you, or risk diaper rash. I promise I will not look anywhere I don't have to, and that in my mind I will pretend you are my little brother."

Kurt grimaced, but stopped fighting, allowing Sebastian to change him. He blushed as Sebastian re-snapped his onesie, glad it was over. "You have a bro'her?"

"Yep. He was about this age the last time I saw him." Sebastian replied tightly, picking Kurt back up and carrying him out of the room. He sat him next to where Blaine was once again perched in the arm chair, and looked at the clock. "Okay, we just need to figure out who's doing what tomorrow, and then we can go to bed."

It took the Warblers 30 minutes to decide that Nick and Jeff would stay with the boys in the morning until Burt called with the time of the doctor's appointment. Sebastian and Thad would take Blaine and Kurt, and depending on what happened and how long it took, Trent would be on standby to fill in for Thad.

Kurt and Blaine ignored the discussion, content to hum to one another as they cuddled sleepily on the chair. Once a decision was reached, they happily let Nick and Sebastian pick them up and carry them to Sebastian's room. They were rushed through a nighttime routine that included brushing their tiny teeth and double checking that they didn't need to use to the restroom before going to sleep, before they ended up in the middle of Sebastian's King sized bed.

"Why is your bed so huge?" Nick had asked upon seeing its size.

Sebastian had just smirked in reply and climbed in on one side of the boys, Nick doing the same on the other side.

Blaine ignored the other boys, tangling his hand with Kurt's, who smiled softly at him. They curled closer together, Kurt tucking his face into Blaine's next, knees brushing against each other's. Blaine raised their intertwined hands and kissed the back of Kurt's before closing his eyes, Kurt following him into sleep.

Sebastian and Nick shared a glance over the sleeping former teens, before also closing their eyes, dreaming of the impending doctor's appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Okay, umm I know there was stuff I wanted to put in this note. First, if you think 'wow that doesn't make sense' or 'i don't think that's true', it probably doesn't and I probably just made it up off the top of my head. Second, as always, thank you to all the lovely people who review and favorite, and subscribe and all the goodness, it seriously makes my day. Third, I really hope you guys are still enjoying it, whoever is still reading it, and if you have ideas, or things you would like to see, let me know, and I'll try to fit stuff in. The song at the end is 'Fix You' by coldplay, although I really love the Glee version, and that's what I was listening to when I wrote this.** **I don't own Glee or the characters. Still un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine, though I do try really hard to catch them all. Enjoy=)**

* * *

Sebastian was woken up by a phone ringing loudly from somewhere close by. He rolled groggily towards his night stand and groped blindly until he felt his phone, hitting the talk button out of habit, and pressing the phone against his ear. "Hello?"

"Doctor's appointment is at 10:30 at the Pediatric Medical Center on Capital Circle, here in Lima. Carol talked one of the doctors she works with into seeing the boys and keeping it quiet." Burt said gruffly into the phone.

"I'll get them there on time." Sebastian replied, sitting up to look at the clock, nodding to Nick who had also woken up.

"You'd better."

Sebastian pulled his phone away from his ear, shocked at being hung up on. The clock on his nightstand was flashing 7:30, making Sebastian groan. They had one hour until they needed to be on the road, which meant if they wanted to get breakfast and take a shower, they needed to wake their charges up now.

"What's going on?" Blaine sat up groggily, pulling Kurt up half-way with him.

"Burt called to give me the time and place of your appointment. We need to leave in an hour."

Kurt groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Blaine smiled and pushed Kurt's hair out of his face. "We have time to shower, right?"

"Well, showering really isn't an option, but you can take a bath." Nick said softly, standing and stretching. "I'll go grab us all some breakfast, and run and grab Jeff, and send him in."

Kurt and Blaine stared pleadingly at Sebastian, who just stared back. "Nick's right, midgets. Kurt, you couldn't even climb into the shower if you wanted to, and with the way things have been going, you'd probably slip and get a concussion, Blaine."

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "M'not a baby. Blaine's not either."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at Kurt challengingly. "Really? Then why were you eating a crayon last night."

Kurt blushed hotly. "Was an acc'dent." He grumbled.

"Right. And we don't want you to have another accident while you're in the shower." Sebastian replied calmly, motioning Jeff over when he saw the other boy at the door. "Blaine, why doesn't Jeff give you a bath, and I'll give Kurt a bath? Then we can all eat breakfast, and hit the road."

Kurt crossed his arms, but didn't argue. Blaine huffed and scooted towards Jeff, who picked him up. "Don't be mean to Kurt." He called sternly over Jeff's shoulder, as they headed out of the room.

Sebastian scoffed. "I'm never mean to Kurt. I can't help it if Baby Gay is sensitive to the truth."

"Chipmunk" Kurt replied, allowing Sebastian to lift him off the bed and into the bathroom.

Sebastian set Kurt on the floor, turning to plug the bath and start the water running, keeping a hand under the water to test the temperature. "Do you need help getting out of that?"

Kurt shook his head stubbornly and spent the two minutes it took for the tub to fill, trying desperately to undo the snaps on his outfit. Sebastian turned off the taps, and reached over, unsnapping the garment in one smooth movement. He helped Kurt undress the rest of the way, before plopping him in the tub. Kurt glowered at him, blush staining his cheeks.

"New Directions was really good last night." Sebastian said softly as he passed Kurt a washcloth with soap, keeping an eye on him, as he leaned back against the sink.

Kurt looked shocked at the comment, washing himself quickly, as he thought of how to reply. "You were good too."

Sebastian smirked, moving forward to help Kurt wash his hair. "I know this probably isn't what you usually use, but it will have to do for now." He said quickly, when Kurt opened his mouth to object. "Using a different shampoo won't kill you."

"Jus' my hair." Kurt snarked back, tipping his head back so Sebastian could wash the shampoo out. He glared at the conditioner bottle, but remained silent as Sebastian lathered his head with it.

Sebastian tried to keep from laughing as Kurt sighed happily as the conditioner was washed out. He grabbed a towel from his towel rack, and scooped Kurt into it. Drying him briskly, he reached for a new diaper, rushing quickly through the embarrassing task, before pulling out the only outfit in the bag that would fit Kurt. He snorted at the blue "Daddy's boy" t-shirt, trying to get it on Kurt, before he could throw a fit about it.

"Hey, whassit say?" Kurt asked squirming away from the offending garment.

"The truth, now just put it on so we can eat." Sebastian replied, managing to get Kurt's head in, and quickly pulling his arms through the arm holes. While Kurt looked down, trying to read it upside down, Sebastian slid a pair of jeans on him, buttoning the snap and pulling Kurt to a standing position.

"Daddy's Boy?" Kurt exclaimed, finally managing to read the shirt. "S'not funny."

"I think your dad will like it." Sebastian replied, as he pulled Kurt onto his hip, walking back into his bedroom, where Blaine was already digging into his food. He dropped Kurt onto the bed next to Blaine, and nodded to Nick and Jeff. "I'm going to go take a shower. You guys got this under control?"

The other Warblers nodded in affirmation, before turning their attention back to the boys, just in time to see Blaine offer Kurt an apple slice. Kurt smiled happily, accepting the food, and giggling at Blaine's shirt, which read "Rock Star in Training".

Blaine scowled playfully. "It's true." Blaine took a second to read Kurt's shirt, quickly stifling a giggle. "Of course, so is yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, ignoring him in favor of eating the rest of the apple slices. Blaine leaned over and pecked Kurt on the cheek, stealing an apple slice in the process. Kurt frowned at the apple slice in Blaine's hand, turning his puppy dog eyes onto Blaine. Blaine melted and handed it back, making Kurt lean over and peck Blaine on the cheek.

"How can they be so nauseatingly cute when they're not even old enough for kindergarten?" Jeff mock whispered to Nick, who chuckled in response.

"Must be something in their DNA. No matter how old they are, they're still Kurt and Blaine, the most adorable couple to ever exist, ever." Nick replied.

Kurt and Blaine both rolled their eyes at the Warblers, quickly finishing their breakfast when they saw that it was already 8:15. Sebastian came out of the bathroom fully dressed a minute later, tossing a hand towel to Nick on his way to his desk to pick up his keys.

Nick stared in confusion at the towel for a minute, before looking over at Jeff's giggle and noticing the smears of food on Kurt and Blaine's faces. Leaning over, he quickly wiped it off, avoiding the hands the tried to slap him away, and then tossed the towel into Sebastian's hamper.

"Alright, time to go." Sebastian called as Thad walked in. Nick and Jeff waved goodbye to Kurt and Blaine and headed out. Sebastian grabbed a breakfast bar from the tray with their breakfast, shoving it in his pocket, before dumping everything else into his garbage can next to his bed.

"Morning guys." Thad smiled at the boys, picking up Blaine as Sebastian reached down and grabbed Kurt.

"Mornin'" Blaine replied, Kurt waving in greeting, as they headed to Sebastian car.

Sebastian opened the back door motioning for Thad to scoot in, before placing Kurt in next to him. Thad kept Blaine in his lap, belting them both into the seat, before curling an arm around Kurt, pulling him close to him and belting him into his seat. Assured they were all belted in, Sebastian shut the door and climbed in front and started the car, pulling out of the Dalton parking lot, and onto the road. He flipped on the radio, tuning it to a pop station, stopping when he heard Kurt giggle as Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" came on.

He chucked in amusement as Blaine began to sing along, managing to make it sound good even with the high pitched voice he had as a four year old. Kurt hummed along, smiling softly at Blaine to whole time. Thad bounced with Blaine in time to the beat, softly doing the background vocals.

The rest of the long car trip passed in mostly the same manner, with Kurt occasionally attempting to sing along, before blushing fiercely as his voice registered even higher than usual, and no matter how hard he tried some words wouldn't form right in his mouth. Before they knew it they were pulling up in front of Pediatric Medical Center where Burt and Carol were waiting out front. Sebastian pulled up next to them and put the car in park so Thad could jump out, pulling Blaine and Kurt with him, before driving to park and heading back to the waiting party.

Blaine was on the ground dancing around the group, burning off his endless energy. Kurt was on his Dad's hip, watching Blaine with amusement. When Sebastian reached the group they all headed inside, Thad reaching down to snag Blaine's hand.

Carol led them down the hall, stopping to open a door that had the name Dr. Taylor inscribed onto it. "I've worked with Dr. Taylor a long time. He does rotations at the hospital I work at, and he's always been very kind and good with his patients. Today is technically his day off, but I called and explained the situation, and he agreed to see you guys today." Carol showed them to the waiting area and had them sit, while she went back to get the doctor.

"How did last night go?" Burt asked Sebastian, as he placed Kurt on the floor where Blaine was waiting for him.

"It went fine. Although, Kurt rolled off a chair when he was sleeping and hit his head. He had a bump, but it seems to be gone today." Sebastian replied carefully.

"M'fine." Kurt told his dad before Burt could pull him back to examine his head.

Burt sighed but relaxed back against the chair. "There weren't any other problems?"

"No, sir." Sebastian shook his head, Kurt and Blaine both nodding in agreement when Burt looked at them.

Burt nodded as Carol came back into the waiting room, a doctor around the same age as Burt following behind her. "Everybody, this is Dr. Taylor." Carol introduced. "He would like to see each of you individually to asses you, and then at the end he'll talk to all of us, okay?"

Blaine and Kurt nodded, looking at the doctor with some trepidation. Dr. Taylor smiled. "I'll see Blaine first, if that's okay. As you've been exposed to less of whatever this is, it might be easier for me to figure out what's going on."

Blaine gulped and stood up, walking towards the doctor.

"Carol's going to be helping me do some of the tests, but would you like your friend to come with you?"

Blaine nodded, reaching out to grab Thad's hand as he jumped up, Burt standing up behind him. "I'm going to go too. Kurt would kill me if I didn't look out for you."

Kurt nodded vigorously, blowing Blaine a kiss as they left the waiting room. He turned when Sebastian sunk down on the floor next to him. "Want to put together a puzzle?" He asked, pointing to the various puzzles littering the children's table in the center of the waiting room. Kurt nodded, mutely, his mind a million miles away thinking about what the doctor would find, and do, and say.

Sebastian dragged him over to the table and quickly upended two puzzles. "I'll race you, Baby Gay."

"You're on, Meercat." Kurt smirked back, racing to finish his puzzle. Sebastian won the first time, but Kurt called a redo, and they played a few more times before Kurt looked up at Sebastian questioningly, putting down all his pieces.

"Why do you al'ays pick me up ins'ead of Blaine? You hate me." Kurt asked quietly, as they waited for Blaine to come out of the doctor's office. It was something that had been bothering him lately. Sebastian had been mainly focusing on taking care of him, giving him baths, and changing his diapers, leaving Blaine's care to the other Warblers.

"Would you feel more comfortable with one of the other Warblers doing it?" Sebastian replied, just as quietly.

Kurt quickly shook his head. As much as he disliked Sebastian, the thought of any of the other Warblers helping him get undressed or giving him a bath made his stomach turn. "No."

"I didn't think you would. Blaine's more comfortable with them, than you are. He was best friends with them before you even came along, and I know what it's like to be the new kid, or the outsider. That's what I am to the Warblers with Blaine gone, a replacement. I don't mind so much, but I'd rather have someone who I hated see me vulnerable, than some pseudo friends who I'd never be able to look in the eye again afterwards." Sebastian explained.

"I don't hate you." Kurt murmured softly.

Sebastian was saved from responding by the door opening, and Blaine exiting, Burt and Thad in tow.

"Your turn, kiddo." Burt called as he approached.

Kurt looked at Sebastian for a second, before allowing Burt to pick him up and carry him back towards the exam room. "Bas? You comin'" He asked over Burt's shoulder.

Sebastian froze for a second, before nodding and standing up, catching up to the Kurt and Burt quickly.

Carol and Dr. Taylor were waiting for them inside the exam room. "You must be Kurt." Dr. Taylor said, coming forward to take Kurt from Burt and sit him on the exam table. "So I heard from Blaine exactly what happened, and now I just want to do a few simple tests to measure your abilities, and try to get a grasp of what exactly happened. Sound good?"

Kurt nodded nervously. "Awesome. Carol is going to help you get undressed, and then we're going to get your weight and height, and we'll go from there." Dr. Taylor smiled at Kurt, before moving over to talk quietly with Burt.

Carol smiled softly at her stepson, before gently helping him undress, leaving him shivering in his diaper. She weighed him and got his height, writing it down in a chart, and then stepped back.

"Your dad tells me that you are having trouble with your bladder, is that true?" Dr .Taylor asked, sitting on a chair in front of the exam table, and beginning to test Kurt's reflexes.

"It hasn' felt like I need to go the bath'oom. Jus' happens." Kurt replied.

"It also seems like you're having trouble forming certain sounds." The doctor noted.

"They jus' won't come out."

The doctor made a noise of acknowledgement, continuing with the exam. The worst part was when he took blood from Kurt, who hated needles, and cried until the doctor was finished. When Dr. Taylor was finished he sat back, looking deep in thought. "If you guys want to go get Blaine and bring him back to my office I'll meet you all there to discuss this." Dr. Taylor said as he walked out.

Carol offered to go and get Blaine and Thad, leaving the room quietly, as Burt helped Kurt back into his clothes, picking him up and settling him on his hip after he was fully dressed. Carol came back with the others quickly, and led them to Dr. Taylor's office.

The doctor sat behind his desk flipping through some files when they walked in. He gestured for them to sit, and waited until they settled before he began talking. "First, let me say that the good news is you both are perfectly healthy. The not so good news is that I don't know what did this, and I won't know what did this until your blood work comes back, but even then the tests may not show what caused this.

"I can explain what has happened to your bodies physically, however. Your bodies are currently at the development of a four and two year old respectively. Which means, just like a child at that age, your coordination is off, your bladder control is off, your emotions will be highly sensitive, and you may find yourselves acting in ways that you normally wouldn't. Your brain, as in your memories and most of the neural pathways have remained, but some of it is being overloaded by the sensory information from your body as it is now. So if you find yourself crying at a movie that you wouldn't, or putting things in your mouth when you're not thinking about it, it's because your brain is trying to mess the two parts of you together.

"I don't have any idea how long this will last. It may wear off as soon as the poison, for lack of a better word, is out of your systems. I just don't know. But my best guess is that it's going to be around a month, probably more. A lot of poisons take a long time to exit the body, the shortest window being a week." Dr. Taylor concluded. "I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."

Kurt and Blaine stared in shock at the doctor, hands clasped tightly together. Burt sighed, loosening the tie he was wearing, as Carol patted his hand reassuringly. Thad and Sebastian exchanged horrified looks, both feeling sick with guilt. Carol broke the silence by standing up and motioning towards the door, scooping Blaine into her arms, as Burt grabbed his son.

"Thank you, Dr. Taylor." She called over her shoulder as she led them all out into the parking lot. "I know this is a lot to take in, and you're all in shock right now, but I think the best thing is to take a break. Sebastian, I think you should take them back to Dalton, grab some lunch, and lay down for a nap. I need to head into work, and Burt, honey, you need to check on the shop, and pack for your flight back to DC tomorrow. Then, after everyone's rested, we need to get more supplies. I'll lend you boys my card and you can go pick up whatever it is you'll need to get through a month or so."

Sebastian looked up at that. "I can pay for the stuff."

"Honey, you don't have-" Carol started, but Sebastian interrupted.

"This is my fault, and I have the money for it. My dad gives me an allowance so I don't have to bother him, and I rarely spend it, so I can take care of it." Sebastian replied. "But I think you're right about everything else."

Burt nodded in agreement, kissing Kurt on the forehead before passing him to Sebastian. Carol doing the same to Blaine, but handing him to Thad. The boys mumbled good bye, and were loaded into Sebastian's car for the drive home. Thad held both boys close to him on the trip back, everyone ignoring the soft music that was playing on the radio.

Neither Kurt or Blaine slept, just stared at each other, fingers twining and untwining together rhythmically. The drive flew by with everyone lost in their heads, and it felt like by the time they blinked, they were back in Sebastian's room.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Thad asked, hating having to break the silence.

"M'not hungry." Kurt said lowly, Blaine nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, putting the boys on the bed. When both boys nodded, Sebastian waved Thad off, letting him go take care of his own stuff. "I think a nap sounds good. My beauty sleep was interrupted this morning rather rudely." Sebastian handed Blaine his pajamas, and lifted him off the bed so he could go change. Sebastian helped Kurt undress, changing his diaper quickly, before redressing him in pajamas. Kurt stayed silent through the whole process, tears starting to fall down his face.

Blaine rushed back out, tears gathering in his own eyes, as Sebastian hauled them both into bed next to him. Sitting against the headboard, he let them curl around him, and each other, as they started to cry.

"I don't want to be like this." Blaine mumbled into Sebastian's t-shirt.

"I hate this." Kurt cried out, grabbing Blaine's shirt in a white knuckled grip.

Sebastian looked down at them, feeling his heart clench. He'd never been good with tears, his siblings hadn't come to him often for comfort, but when they had there was only one thing he would do to calm them down.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

Sebastian began softly, pulling Kurt and Blaine closer to him. Kurt kept his white-knuckled grip on Blaine's shirt, crying into Sebastian t-shirt.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

Blaine rested his head next to Kurt's, the tears he'd been trying to hold back slipping free faster and harder.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

Sebastian rubbed both boys' backs, blinking back his own tears. How could he have done this to them?

"_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes"_

Kurt and Blaine both looked up at Sebastian, who gave them a small watery smile in return. Sebastian scooted down on the bed, pulling Kurt and Blaine half onto his chest, an arm wrapped around both of them. He let a breath out slowly, unused to the all-consuming guilt that curdled his stomach.

"_Tears stream down your face_

_And I will try to fix you"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I thought I would have updated sooner, but I just had an off couple of days, but I finally managed to crank one out. For the record, this chapter is a little slow, and nothing much happens, but I just wanted a break from the emotional stuff before it goes back into it. So this is more like a filler chapter to get the story to the next part. A big thank you to all the reviewers, and favoriters, and subscribers, you guys are awesome. I hope you keep on enjoying it, and don't worry, the next chapter will be a lot better. Promise. **

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**Un-betaed. I try to catch all the mistakes, but if you guys notice I'm slipping more and more, send me a message and I'll spend longer reviewing before I submit. Constructive criticism is always welcome. =)**

* * *

Sebastian woke up groggily. He reached up to rub his gritty eyes, but found his arms were pinned down. He looked down, and found his arms were half under the two still sleeping boys. He looked at the clock, realizing they had all been asleep for close to two hours. Thinking about everything he still needed to do today, he gently shook the boys awake.

"C'mon guys, time to wake up." Sebastian called as gently pulled Kurt up, sitting him against the head board, before reaching over to shake Blaine awake. Kurt grumbled sleepily, but rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up. Blaine burrowed deeper under the covers, swatting at Sebastian's hand. "Seriously, Hobbit, get up. Nap times over."

Kurt leaned over Sebastian to tug a hand through Blaine's curls. "M'on, Blaine. M'hungry."

Blaine pulled the covers down, so he could see his boyfriend. "Sleepy." He complained.

Kurt tugged on a curl lightly. "Hungry."

Blaine smiled and sat up, huffing at Kurt. "Fine."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two, picking up his cell and sending a quick text to Nick to meet him in the common room in fifteen minutes so they could go shopping. "Okay, let's get up, and get ready to go. Nick's going to meet us in the common room to go shopping with us."

"Don't you have class?" Blaine asked, sliding out of bed, and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a sabbatical." Sebastian replied as the bathroom door shut behind Blaine. He quickly helped Kurt change into a dry diaper, taking note of the size and brand to buy more at the store. When Blaine came back out, Sebastian was pulling Kurt up on to his hip. Reaching down Sebastian snagged Blaine's hand, ignoring the glare Blaine sent him, and walked out of the room.

Nick was already in the common room when they got there. Blaine tugged his hand free of Sebastian's and skipped over to his friend, who dropped down to give Blaine a piggy back ride out to the car.

It was a quiet walk out to the car with most everyone else in classes. Nick loaded Blaine into the back, sliding in next to him, holding his hands out for Kurt. Sebastian quickly handed the youngest over, before jumping in the front and pulling out of the parking lot. Keeping an eye on the rearview mirror, Sebastian navigated his way to the Westerville mall, enjoying the intense game of thumb wrestling going on in the back seat between the boys.

Finding a spot in the close to deserted parking lot, Sebastian pulled in, and they unloaded, Blaine ending up on Nick's shoulders as Kurt sat on Sebastian's hip. Sebastian steered them towards a baby supplies store, grabbing a cart, and dropping Kurt into its seat.

"Nick, why don't you grab a cart and take Blaine to get what he needs?" Sebastian asked, already steering Kurt to the young toddler section. Nick nodded pulling out his own car and letting Blaine run ahead of the cart towards the young child section.

"We gettin' clothes?" Kurt asked, watching intently as Sebastian pulled sippy cups and blunted silverware into the cart.

"Did you want to stay in that outfit until you change back?" Sebastian asked dryly, grabbing diapers and wipes, throwing them in the cart, before chucking a plaid diaper bag in as well.

Kurt crossed his arms. "Not from 'ere." He replied stubbornly.

"Why not?" Sebastian challenged, as he moved on to the baby monitor section, grabbing a set.

"Don' need t'at." Kurt pointed at the portable crib Sebastian was admiring.

"You might. We don't know that someone is always going to be able to lie down with you for a nap, but you've proven we can't just leave you alone, or you'll fall off." Sebastian replied, tucking the crib onto the bottom of the cart. "Why don't you want clothes from here?" He repeated.

"I like clothes. Just 'cause m' the size of a baby, doesn't mean I have t' dress like one." Kurt replied. "Don't want baby clothes with stupid aminals."

"Aminals?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"You know what 'm 'aying." Kurt glared.

"Fine." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the mini bitch glare Kurt was giving him. "There's a designer baby clothes store in this mall. We'll get your clothes there."

Kurt clapped his hands happily, not even bothering to argue, as Sebastian added a carseat to the cart. "We done? 'M hungry."

"Not yet." Sebastian pulled in the toy aisle, looking over all the products suited for a two year old. Finally deciding on a stuffed bear, a mini keyboard, and kit for making stuffed animal clothes, Sebastian headed towards the register, where Nick was pulling up, Blaine jumping happily around him.

"Did you get him a booster seat?" Sebastian asked, as he started unloading his cart.

"Booster seat, sippy cups, toddler bed, a few toys, and clothes." Nick recited, piling all of his stuff onto the counter next to the stuff for Kurt.

Blaine, noticing their 'babysitters' were occupied, started climbing the cart to get in with Kurt. Sebastian grabbed him just as the cart started to tip, depositing him in Nick's cart, away from Kurt. "Hey!" Blaine complained, wiggling to get out of the child seat.

"You could have hurt Kurt, trying to climb in like that, and almost tipping it over." Sebastian replied, not even bother to look as he paid the cashier and loaded the bags back into the carts.

Blaine crossed his arms in response, grinning when Kurt blew him a kiss from his cart. Blaine stretched out his legs, Kurt mimicking the movement, and they both giggled when they were able to twine their legs together, turning huge grins to the cashier when she mentioned how cute they were to Sebastian and Nick.

Nick grinned at them both, winking, and pouring on the charm to wheedle a phone number from the cashier, promises to bring the boys with him falling from his lips. Sebastian just stared at Nick, waiting for him to finish, before they headed out to the car to unload the bags, the phone number grasped in Nick's hand.

"Okay, Kurt still needs clothes, so should we do that or get lunch first?" Sebastian asked after all the bags were unloaded, and the boys were out of the carts and leaning against the car, snuggled together.

"Food!" Blaine and Kurt yelled together, smiling happily at one another.

"Why didn't Kurt get clothes when we were in that store?" Nick asked, as he and Sebastian followed Blaine and Kurt back into the mall.

"He didn't want clothes with aminals on it." Sebastian smirked at Kurt, as Kurt blushed.

"I see." Nick laughed, scooping both Kurt and Blaine up, following Sebastian to the food court. "Which place do you want?"

Kurt immediately pointed to a salad place, but was vetoed by everyone else. Blaine pointed to a pizza place, which Sebastian and Nick readily agreed to, Kurt only nodding warily.

"Let's get a table, and then I'll go order for everyone." Sebastian suggested, stopping to grab a booster seat on his way. He led them to a table and strapped the booster seat to the chair before settling a wriggling Kurt into it, and buckling the strap.

"'Bas!" Kurt whined, trying to undue the buckle, but having no luck.

"Look, I can't feed you and eat at the same time, and you're too short to sit in a chair and see over the table, so if you want to feed yourself you're going to have to sit in it." Sebastian replied shortly. "I'm just going to get everyone cheese pizza because that's the easiest."

Kurt glared at the back of Sebastian's head as he walked away, before turning pleading eyes onto Nick. "Nick! P'ease let me out." He begged.

Nick wavered for a moment, but caught Sebastian shaking his head at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry, Kurt."

Kurt crossed his arms, huffing. Blaine crawled off of his seat, before pushing his chair so it was flush against Kurt's and climbing back up, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. " It's just for lunch." He said softly, rubbing slow circles onto Kurt's back. In their normal bodies, the motion would make Kurt go boneless, in their current bodies it looked like the motion was putting Kurt to sleep. Blaine stopped when Kurt's head started falling forward. "Food's here Kurt." Blaine said quietly, making Kurt snap up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Sebastian sat down handing Nick two plates and a knife. Sebastian kept two plates and started cutting one of the slices before sliding it over in front of Kurt. Nick took the hint and did the same for Blaine. Sebastian then handed out two small drinks with lids and straws to both boys, before tossing Nick a bottle of water, keeping one for himself. "Eat up, boys. After this we have to go clothes shopping for the mini diva, and who knows how long that can take."

Blaine reached out with a fork to get a piece of his pizza, but missed his mouth trying to eat it, smearing sauce across his cheek. Kurt grimaced at the grease, noticing the lack of silverware near him, and decided to bite the bullet. Picking one bite up at a time, Kurt managed to eat half of his slice before he was full, managing to get sauce all over his fingers and the lower part of his face. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, sauce and grease on both their faces, and started giggling, Nick chuckling with them. Sebastian sniggered but reached over with a napkin, quickly wiping first Kurt and then Blaine clean.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked as he reached down to unbuckle Kurt from his seat. Kurt nodded, and Sebastian picked him up, throwing their plates away, Blaine and Nick following behind, singing Bella Notte from _Lady and the Tramp._ "It was pizza, not spaghetti." He called over his shoulder as he recognized the song.

"ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI, ALL COVERED IN CHEESE!" Blaine sang dancing around Sebastian, making Kurt giggle.

"Not spaghetti." Sebastian called over Blaine's loud singing.

"I WISH I WERE A PEPPORONI PIZZA! THAT IS WHAT I REALLY WANT TO BE!" Blaine sang, laughing as Nick joined in, Kurt humming along as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough." Sebastian shook his head, opening the door to a fancy looking shop. "Let's get this over with."

Kurt squealed upon seeing the clothes, wriggling until Sebastian put him down. He snatched Blaine's hand, pulling him with him towards the clothes. Sebastian and Nick took a seat on a bench, content to just watch the two toddler-teens as they shopped.

Sebastian had just started talking to Nick about songs for the Warblers when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Well hello Meercat, sorry to take time out of your daily hair routine trying to get your flowing locks even more obnoxiously CW than it already is, but me and my girls want to come and see our boys tonight." Santana's voice rang loud from the other end of the phone.

"I'm not too sure about that." Sebastian replied.

"It wasn't a request. If you try to keep us from our boys, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass. Don't doubt that. See you later." Santana threated.

Sebastian pulled the phone away from his ear, smirking at it, before putting it away. He looked back to where the boys were, to find them heading slowly towards him and Nick. Kurt stopped in front of Sebastian, holding his arms up tiredly.

"Shoppin's not as fun as it use t' be." Kurt mumbled, when Sebastian picked him up, settling him on his lap.

Blaine held out his armful of clothes to Nick, who took them to the register. Blaine trudged warily behind him, swaying lightly on his feet.

"Let's pay for this, and head back to Dalton. You guys are going to have some visitors tonight." Sebastian headed over to the register, paying for the clothes and taking the bags in one hand.

"Whose comin' over?" Blaine asked from Nick's arms.

"If your glee club is anything like I think they are, then the New Directions will be at Dalton tonight." Sebastian replied, leading them out to the car.

Blaine laughed happily, while Kurt gave a tired cheer, already half asleep. Sebastian and Nick quickly strapped in the car and booster seats, before belting the boys in. Sebastian and Nick climbed into the front, Sebastian starting the engine. The boys in the back were asleep before they even pulled onto the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I thought I would have this chapter up before now, but it took me forever to get the motivation. There is an OC in this chapter for fair warning. I don't own Glee. I still love feedback.**

* * *

Sebastian and Nick woke the two sleeping former Warblers once they had pulled into the Dalton parking lot. Blaine struggled in his booster seat, pouting until Nick opened the back door and released his belt, helping him slide out of the car. Sebastian undid the buckles to Kurt's carseat, before leaning down to pick him, frowning when Kurt scooted back away from him.

"Wanna walk." Kurt said, looking pointedly at where Blaine was waiting outside the car door for him.

"Just until we get inside." Sebastian relented, picking Kurt up and putting him on the ground next to Blaine, "There's no way you can manage the stairs by yourself."

Kurt just nodded happily, fingers already intertwined with Blaine. They made the trek slowly inside, Kurt doing his best to keep up, but failing miserably. When they reached the front door, Sebastian once again leaned down to grab Kurt, standing back up straight with a smirk on his face as Blaine grabbed Kurt and attempted to carry him himself.

Kurt squealed in surprise when Blaine picked up, immediately wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around Blaine's neck. "Have you lost your mind?" He yelled, holding on for dear life as Blaine tried to navigate the stairs without being able to see where he was putting his feet. "You're gonna kill us!"

Blaine huffed as he made it safely up the three stairs to the front door, feeling exhausted. "See, I can do it!"

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look, kissing him quickly on the cheek before unwrapping his limbs and dropping to the ground, begging Sebastian with his eyes to pick him up. Nick barely contained his laughter as Blaine pouted when Sebastian scooped Kurt up.

"I could have done it." Blaine protested quietly.

"If you want to carry something, carry one of your boyfriend's bags of clothes." Nick suggested, smiling at Blaine in amusement and handing him one of the lighter bags of clothes.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine puffed out his chest and took the bag, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'men' as Sebastian continued towards his bedroom.

Finally reaching their destination, Sebastian set Kurt on the bed as Nick and Blaine set their bags next to him. Kurt squealed happily, clapping his hands, before digging into the bags and pulling out clothes. Blaine pulled himself up on the bed to help, crawling across the bed to sort the clothes into different outfits as Kurt passed him pieces of clothing. Once satisfied that his clothing was sorted correctly, Kurt directed Sebastian into hanging up his outfits carefully, leaving one out to change into.

"While I'm taking care of Princess over here, do you want start setting up some of the stuff we bought?" Sebastian asked Nick, pulling Kurt and his outfit of choice off the bed, and heading towards the bathroom. Nick shrugged, already unloading the bags from the children's store.

"I'll help." Blaine called cheerily, sliding off the bed and rushing to help Nick. He frowned as Nick pulled out the portable crib and began opening the box. "Why do you have that?"

"You saw Kurt roll off the chair in the common room, we need to have something he can sleep in where there won't be a problem if no one can stay with you guys during your nap." Nick replied.

"I don't like it." Blaine grumbled, but fetched Nick a screw driver anyway when asked too.

"Well, I don't think Kurt does either." Nick chuckled, quickly assembling the crib. "Hopefully this won't even be needed."

"Bet'er not be" Kurt complained as he exited the bathroom in front of Sebastian, twirling to show Blaine his outfit of dark jeans, blue button up shirt, and black vest with animal buttons adorning it.

"No shoes?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt's sock adorned feet.

Kurt huffed. "They on'y had the ones that ligh' up."

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his arms. "My diva." He teased.

Kurt giggled. "My rocks'ar." He teased back.

"Okay, okay, break it up." Sebastian pulled Kurt away from Blaine and onto the bed, handing him the mini keyboard he'd bought earlier.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, handing Blaine the keyboard when Blaine climbed onto the bed next to him. "Don't wanna play."

"And here I thought you couldn't resist the chance to play some music." Sebastian smirked at him.

"M' shocked you were wrong." Kurt smirked back.

"Maybe that's too advanced for you? Here try this." Sebastian replied, jiggling his keys in front of Kurt.

Kurt turned his coldest bitch glare onto Sebastian. "You seem t' be enter'ained by them, you keep 'em."

"Stop being mean, 'Bastian." Blaine interjected before Sebastian could reply.

"You're being mean to our boys?" A voice called loudly from the open bedroom door.

Sebastian, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt all turned to face the voice, Kurt and Blaine laughing happily, squealing in Kurt's case, as they saw all of New Directions standing at the door.

"I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on you." Santana continued, giving Sebastian the evil eye as her and the other McKinley kids made their way into the room.

The girls swarmed Kurt, squealing over how adorable he looked, complimenting his impeccable fashion even in the body of a toddler, and rapidly firing questions at him about how he was doing, how Sebastian was treating them, and asking about the doctor's visit. The boys made their way over to Blaine, taking the time to give Sebastian their most intimidating glares, before each fist bumping Blaine in greeting.

"So bro, what's it like being tiny? We should hang at the mall or something soon, I bet you're a total chick magnet. Chicks love kids." Puck sprawled on the bed next to Blaine, pulling the mini key board next to him and playing with it.

"How very mature of you, Puck." Quinn scoffed.

"Well it looks like you have it covered here, so Nick and I will be off now. Try not to infect the room with your public school stench." Sebastian smirked, heading out of the room with Nick in tow.

"I hate that stupid meerkat." Santana said, glaring at Sebastian's retreating back.

"S'not that bad." Kurt told her. "He's been nice."

"Uhuh." Santana responded, making it clear she didn't believe Sebastian could be anything but pure evil. "So spill, Hobbit. What went down at the doctors?" She turned her piercing gaze onto Blaine.

"He said we'll probably be stuck like this for a while, 'til whatever it was worked its way out of our systems."

"Did he give you a time frame? How long are we talking, because we have regionals coming up, and you can't perform if you're still like this." Rachel demanded.

"He said his best guess was a month." Blaine replied, causing everyone else to gasp and shake their heads in sympathy.

"Well there's no use thinking about it now." Mercedes said. "We're here with our boys and I want to enjoy our time together. So no crying, white boy." She told Kurt mock sternly, Kurt rolling his eyes in reply.

"I agree. Let's order pizza and watch a movie." Finn suggested, pulling Kurt into his lap as he sat down. "Can you eat pizza, little dude?"

Kurt glared at Finn. "M'older than you."

"Not right now." Finn replied triumphantly.

"He can eat pizza, Finn." Blaine interrupted the argument forming between the brothers.

"Awesome. We'll get you a mini pizza with that healthy stuff you like on it, and then we'll order some normal ones."

"Veggies, Finn. I like it with veggies." Kurt said exasperated, ignoring how Blaine was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Right. So pizza and a movie it is." Finn replied, pulling out his cell phone, everyone else settling in various places across the bed and floor.

"I just so happen to have a classic with me." Rachel said, pulling a copy of RENT out of her bag. The boys groaned, some booing at the movie choice.

"There's Pirates Of The Caribbean over here." Sam called as he looked through Sebastian's collection of dvds. Everyone agreed, Rachel only doing so after making them promise to watch RENT on another day. Sam quickly popped the dvd in, and they all cuddled close together to watch.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Finn left to go get the pizzas from the delivery guy. Kurt took the opportunity to scoot into Blaine lap, leaning back against his boyfriend's chest. The girls all cooed at the action, while Puck gave Blaine a thumbs up, mouthing 'get some'. Finn came back and unloaded pizzas on the floor, grabbing a couple slices for himself, before moving away to let everyone else dig in. Finn sat back down, frowning slightly about Kurt's change in seating, but dug into his pizza.

After a few minutes of relative silence, everyone busy eating, Blaine spoke up. "Umm, guys? Can Kurt and I have a piece?"

"Sorry, dude, I totally forgot." Finn quickly snagged two personal pizzas and handed them to Blaine and Kurt.

They nodded their thanks, Kurt especially thankful that the pieces were small enough he could eat it without it being cut up. Once they were finished, Blaine took the boxes and moved them to the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him back against his chest. Kurt leaned back willingly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

By the time the credits were rolling Blaine was yawning every few minutes and Kurt's eyes were only half open. The New Directions took in the site of the two toddler-teens and started gathering their stuff to leave. Quinn pulled out her cellphone and dialed Sebastian's number after Blaine gave it to her.

Sebastian had walked with Nick to the common room, but split from him then, feeding him some lie about having to go call his parents. He knew he probably wasn't going to get another opportunity to go out on his own for a while, and he needed to take care of some stuff without anyone else being around. He quickly made his way towards the front door and out to his car, starting it up and pulling it onto the highway as quickly as he could. He traced a familiar route, planning out what he was going to do in his head as he drove. After 30 minutes of driving he pulled into the driveway a plain one story house. Cutting the engine, Sebastian took a deep breath, and got out of the car. He knocked hard on the door, having to wait close to five minutes before it was pulled open.

"Sebastian, back so soon. Need another of my special slushies?" James asked, leaning cockily against the doorframe.

All of Sebastian's careful planning went out the window at James' smug words. Lashing out, he punched James hard, splitting his eyebrow and swelling his eye.

"What the hell, man?" James sputtered, taking a few steps backwards in shock, Sebastian following him into the house, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was in that slushy, James?" Sebastian growled, stalking forward. "It was supposed to ruin Kurt's clothes, not turn him into a child."

James smirked, blinking the blood out of his eye. "I promised it would make sure that kid wouldn't be able to wear those clothes, and that's what I did."

"How do I fix it?" Sebastian asked, trying to ignore the mocking smile that James was wearing.

James shrugged. "How the hell would I know? I just mixed some chemicals together, I make the poison, not the antidote."

Sebastian growled, lunging at the other boy. James jumped back, out of the way.

"Now, now, Sebastian. If I did know, would I tell you considering you're trying to attack me?" James mocked.

"You asshole." Sebastian spat.

"Takes one to know one, Seb." James smirked at the enraged Warbler. "Think of this as retribution for Paris."

"Paris?" Sebastian asked, surprised. Of course it was about Paris. "That wasn't my fault James, and you know it."

"Outing me to the school? That wasn't your fault?" James laughed cruelly. "Seb, you used me and spit me back out. You made me think there was something between us, let me make a fool of myself in front of our school, before clueing me in that I was nothing more than your plaything. How you thought I would ever forgive you for that, I will never know. But your stupidity allowed me to have my revenge."

"I didn't want to be friends with you, you're the one that came crawling back to me. I was fine ignoring you."

"Our fathers are business partners, it's not like I could avoid seeing you." James spat back.

"You're so childish, that was always your problem." Sebastian mocked.

James raised an eyebrow back at him. "And now, so is that kid you hate so much, and it's all your fault. You can't talk your way out of this one. You have to take responsibility for the crappy person you are for once in your miserable life."

Sebastian glared at James before turning on his heel and storming out of the house and to his car. Peeling out of the driveway, he turned the radio to a rock station, turning it up as loud as he could stand. The problem with James, as Sebastian saw it, was that as much as he was a smug little jerk out for revenge, he was also 100% accurate.

The drive back to Dalton was a blur for Sebastian, and he pulled into a parking spot without actually realizing he had made it back. He turned off the car but stayed in it, letting the silence wrap around him, only breaking out of his thought when his cell rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"I think it's time for us to leave. Blaine and Kurt look like they're about to fall asleep any second, so you need to get up here."

"I'm on my way." He replied shortly, hanging up, and heading quickly towards his room. He walked in just as Kurt's head dropped fully back onto Blaine's shoulder in slumber. Waiting silently for the New Directions to finish their goodbyes and leave, he started clearing up the mess.

Once the door was shut he walked over to the sleeping boys, he pulled them apart, picking Kurt up and taking him into the bathroom to change him into pajamas. Blaine woke up as Sebastian came back out, scooting off the bed and stumbling into the bathroom tiredly as Sebastian slid into the bed, Kurt curling into his side. Blaine crawled back onto the bed a few minutes later, curling up next to Sebastian, wrapping an arm around Kurt at the same time, and falling asleep within moments.

Sebastian didn't sleep for a long time, his eyes flicking between Kurt's hand curled into his shirt and Blaine's head pushed snug under his arm. His thoughts swirled in circles as he watched the two people who had the most right to hate him, show their trust for him. How could they stand to be near him? Didn't they know what a terrible person he was? Didn't they understand that not everyone had good inside of them? That maybe he wasn't worth forgiving? The thoughts consumed him, eventually turning into dreams when he slipped into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, a couple of notes. I really meant to get this out sooner, but life happened and I was sick and didn't feel like doing anything, and then this weekend was father's day and my mom's birthday, so I had to make a 4 hour trip home and a 4 hour trip back for it, so that's why this took so long, I apologize. Secondly, this week coming up is finals week of my summer session so I'll be super busy, but then I will be completely off for two months so I will have plenty of time for writing, so expect quick updates starting after this week. Lastly, a big big big thank you to everyone who favorites and reviews and alerts, it is seriously awesome, and it makes my day. Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee _or the song Do You Feel by the Rocket Summer, but I love them both. Keep giving feedback. =)**

* * *

Sebastian startled awake, unsure what had woken him up. Blinking wearily, he searched the room for the cause of his sleep disruption. He turned to look at Kurt when he heard small whimpers coming from the edge of the bed. Sebastian quickly reached out and pulled Kurt to him before Kurt could wriggle his way off of the bed.

Kurt whimpered loudly at the touch and jerked awake when he felt himself being lifted. "Bas?" He questioned tiredly.

"You were about to fall off of the bed. Any idea what you were dreaming about? You looked like you were trying to get away from something." Sebastian enquired, watching Kurt's face as it changed from confused, to scared, to completely blank in the span of a few seconds.

"Don' 'member." Kurt replied, huddling closer to Blaine, who had successfully managed to sleep through the conversation going on around him, and carefully avoided Sebastian's eyes.

"Okay, Princess. But would you mind keeping it down for the rest of the night? I may not need beauty sleep, but you could sure use it." Sebastian smirked, causing Kurt to scoff in reply. Sebastian watched as Kurt snuggled deeper into the bed and closed his eyes, thinking that Kurt's face looked even paler than normal.

The next time Sebastian woke up, it was to the sound of his alarm clock, signaling the beginning of his day. He quickly reached over and silenced it, checking to see if Blaine and Kurt had slept through it.

"It's mornin'?" Blaine asked groggily as he sat up, Kurt still wrapped around him.

"Yep, so wake Princess up so we can get some breakfast." Sebastian replied, sliding out of bed and heading towards the closet to change, stopping when he heard Kurt's congested groan.

"Time to wake up." Blaine shook Kurt gently, smoothing the hair back away from his face.

Kurt gave another groan in response, turning away from his boyfriend and sneezing into the pillow. "Go 'way."

Sebastian frowned and walked back over to the bed, reaching down and palming Kurt's cheek, sighing at the heat he could feel radiating off of the teen turned toddler. "You just had to go and make this day more complicated for everyone, didn't you?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone, texting Jeff to go out and get a thermometer and children's medicine.

Kurt opened his eyes to glare at Sebastian, losing some of the effect when his eyes watered. "S'not my fau't." He sniffed, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

Blaine glared at Sebastian and pulled Kurt closer to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and separated the two boys, lifting Blaine off of the bed and placing him on the ground.

"'Bastian!" Blaine yelled, trying to climb back onto the bed, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"No, Blaine. You'll get sick too if you stay to close to Kurt. Go use the bathroom and change clothes, I'll have Nick come and get you for breakfast." Sebastian said sternly, giving Blaine a gentle push towards the bathroom.

"I wanna stay with Kurt." Blaine frowned, resisting the urge to stomp his foot, but crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, before glaring at the curly haired boy. "I bet you don't want to end up with whatever bug he has, though, and I definitely don't want to end up having to take care of two sick kids instead of just one." He growled, silently thanking Nick as the door opened and the other Warbler came in.

"Nick, will you help Blaine get changed and take him to go get some breakfast?" Sebastian asked, settling back on the bed and pulling Kurt onto his lap so he could get a good look at his eyes.

Nick nodded, eyeing Kurt for a moment, before swiftly grabbing Blaine when it looked like the younger boy was about to protest.

Kurt wriggled in Sebastian's grasp, finally recognizing defeat and leaning forward to rest against Sebastian's chest. "Don't feel good." He mumbled.

"I'm sure you don't, it feels like you have a fever." Sebastian replied, laying Kurt gently on the bed to change his very wet diaper. "Does anything else hurt?"

"Feel sick." Kurt whined, swatting at Sebastian's hands as they pulled down his pajamas.

"Be more specific, Baby Gay." Sebastian dodged the swatting hands and managed to get a new diaper on Kurt before the boy wriggled away from him.

"Stop bein' mean." Kurt wailed, tears leaking from his eyes.

Sebastian stared bewilderingly at the diva, confused as to why he was acting like such a baby, for lack of a better term. "What is wrong with you?"

"He doesn't feel good, and you're bein' mean to him!" Blaine yelled as he walked out of the bathroom, Nick following behind him.

"I'm mean to him all of the time and he never cries." Sebastian scoffed, rubbing Kurt's back when the boy rolled over to bury his face in the sheets.

"Well he normally isn't a two year old, and he's probably having a harder time with his emotions because he's sick. When I'm sick, I can be a total baby, and I'm not currently a toddler." Nick supplied, picking Blaine up before he could get to the bed. "You don't need to get sick too, Blaine." He scolded his friend, causing Blaine to pout. "We'll just go grab some breakfast, and bring some back for you guys."

Sebastian nodded, keeping his eyes on the weeping boy on the bed. Once Nick had taken a squirming Blaine out of the room, Sebastian picked Kurt up, sitting him on his knee so he could look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know this must really suck for you, and I'm not helping by being a jerk all the time."

"It's 'kay." Kurt replied, leaning into Sebastian's hold. "Doesn't no'mally bother me, just really don't feel good."

"Yeah, I know you don't. Jeff's on his way with some medicine though, so you should feel better soon. Do you want to take a bath before he gets here? It might help you feel better." Sebastian stood up, Kurt firmly in his arms, when Kurt nodded against his chest. He plugged the tub and started the water, adding some bubble bath, before setting Kurt on the ground and helping him undress.

Kurt's eyes were closed when Sebastian set him in the tub, causing Sebastian to frown. "Do you want me to just take care of everything, and you can just sit back in relax?" He asked softly.

Kurt nodded, not bothering to open his eyes, so Sebastian picked up a washcloth and started washing the former Warbler. In an attempt to help Kurt forget his embarrassment, he began to sing.

_I'm thinking 'bout other things I heard about today  
All this week and tomorrow  
And how these hands can create some better things for bettering  
but you see for now I got my own things_

Kurt smiled, relaxing even further into the tub, letting Sebastian keep him above water as he focused on Sebastian's voice.

_Do you feel  
The weight of the world singing sorrow  
Or to you is it just not real  
Cause you got your own things  
Yeah we all have our things I guess_

Sebastian kept one hand supporting Kurt, and washed his hair with the other, never stopping his singing as he bathed the almost asleep toddler.

_Sometimes I convince myself  
that all this fight in the world  
It's not mine  
Why should I  
have to try  
to fix things I didn't create or contrive_

Kurt was asleep by the time Sebastian pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel. He quickly dried Kurt and dressed him in a new diaper and clean pajamas, before carrying him back into the bedroom, and laying him down on the bed. He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly, finishing the song softly just as Jeff arrived.

_Do you feel  
The weight of the world singing sorrow  
Or to you is it just not real  
Cause you got your own things  
Cause we all have so many things  
And I can get past these things_

Sebastian shushed Jeff as soon as the door was open, pointing to the boy sleeping next to him, before waving Jeff over. "Did you get it?"

Jeff made a silent 'awhh' at Kurt as he handed over to the grocery bag he was carrying. "Yeah, I got it. I got one of those thermometers that you run over the forehead, instead of one you have to keep in your mouth. I thought it might be easier. And I got children's Tylenol, the cold and flu version." He whispered.

"Perfect. Nick took Blaine to go get breakfast if you want to wait here. They should be back soon." Sebastian whispered back, tearing into the thermometer package so he could check Kurt's temperature. He managed to get it out of the plastic, and quickly placed the batteries in it before running it over Kurt's forehead. "101.3, I guess it could be worse."

"How do you know he isn't going to, like, die or something?" Jeff asked, staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and popped the cap on the Tylenol, measuring out the correct dose for Kurt. "My brother and sister got sick a couple of times when I was with them, and they always bounced back. Kids get sick easily, and all of McKinley was around him yesterday, sharing their public school germs with him, it's not really a surprise he got sick." He shook Kurt awake, feeling incredibly guilty when Kurt let out a sleepy groan and coughed. "You just need to swallow this juice and then you can go back to bed."

Kurt complied, sleepily. He took the little cup Sebastian held out and downed the liquid in one go, shuddering when the taste finally hit him. "T'at wasn't juice!" He cried, glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian just shrugged in reply. "You needed to take it, and I didn't think saying, 'hey, Kurt, here is some nasty tasting medicine for you' would get you to take it."

Kurt continued to glare as Jeff chuckled quietly from his seat on the floor next to the bed. The door opening broke the silence, as Blaine and Nick came in, the latter holding a tray with food on it.

"Kurt! Are you feelin' better?" Blaine yelled when he noticed his boyfriend was awake. The curly haired boy quickly ran across the room and crawled onto the bed, grabbing Kurt and pulling him against his chest.

"M'sick. You gotta stay back." Kurt protested, but didn't make a move to get out of Blaine's arms.

"Don't care." Blaine replied, pressing a kiss into Kurt's hair.

"I do." Sebastian said, pulling the Kurt onto his lap and keeping Blaine next to him. He took the tray from Nick and separated the food into two piles. He handed Kurt one of the blunted forks he had picked up at the baby store, as he fed himself, keeping an eye on Kurt's attempts to eat.

"M'not hung'y." Kurt whined after taking a few bites of his pancake.

"Just a few more bites?" Blaine asked, batting his eyelashes at Kurt. "For me?"

Kurt pouted, but obediently took three more bites before placing his fork down and turning away from the food.

"Jeff, will you take him? Just put him on the floor and give him some toys. Blaine, you two can play for a little while, okay?" Sebastian handed Kurt to Jeff before helping Blaine off of the bed, and then returning to his food.

Nick and Jeff sat on the floor with the two former Warblers and sang along as Blaine played the toy keyboard. Kurt smiled, humming along occasionally, but mostly he curled up next to Jeff and listened. When it became apparent that Kurt had stopped listening and had fallen asleep, Blaine along with Nick and Jeff had moved onto playing cars and talking about the newest single out by Katy Perry. Sebastian had quickly showered and changed while his friends watched his charges, but when Kurt let out his first congested cough in his sleep, he scooped Kurt up and put him in the portable crib, covering him with a light blanket, and placing a baby monitor next to him, which he flipped on.

"Hey guys, we need to have a Warbler meeting. Kurt's asleep, Blaine can stay playing with his toys, and I have a baby monitor to hear if anything happens. Let's have a quick meeting while Kurt's asleep." Sebastian suggested softly.

"What do we need to have a meeting for?" Jeff asked.

Sebastian shot a quick look at Blaine before meeting Jeff's eyes. "There's just something I need to discuss with all of you."

Jeff and Nick shared a look, both shrugging, before getting off the ground and heading out of the room, with a whispered goodbye to Blaine. Sebastian watched them leave before turning to look at Blaine.

"Do you think you can play quietly while we have a quick meeting? Kurt needs rest to get better, so don't wake him up. This shouldn't take long." Sebastian showed Blaine the baby monitors. "We'll just be in the commons and I'll be able to hear if you need something."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian. "I'm not really a toddler, 'Bastian. I'll watch Kurt. Go have your meetin'."

"Whatever you say." Sebastian smirked before heading out after Nick and Jeff, leaving the door partially opened.

Blaine waited until Sebastian's footsteps faded away before rushing quietly over to the crib, and climbing inside. Kurt hated the crib, and Blaine was not going to let him wake up alone in it. He crawled under the blanket, and snuggled up to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist and using the other arm to rub Kurt's back soothingly. He hummed 'Perfect' by Pink softly as Kurt cuddled closer in his sleep, not even caring when Kurt started drooling lightly on his shirt. Blaine closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend curled up against him, and continued to hum, not even noticing when he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I did not mean to take this long to get a chapter out, but things have been crazy. The good news is that I have narrowed my vision for what I want to do next and where I see this story going so hopefully, I will avoid the big case of writer's block that has been creeping over me. As for this chapter, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I hope it is worth the wait, and as always, thanks for the reviews and favorites and just awesomeness that has been happening, I really appreciate it. I don't own _Glee. _Feedback is always welcome. =)**

* * *

Sebastian waited until he could no longer hear the sounds of Blaine humming and Kurt shifting in his sleep, before addressing his fellow Warblers. He set the baby monitor down on the coffee table and began to pace, keeping his eyes off of his friends.

"We haven't really talked about what happened to Kurt and Blaine yet. I thought now would be a good time." Sebastian began.

"What is there to talk about? We all know that you threw a slushy at Kurt, and somehow something in the slushy managed to turn back time, and mess up Blaine and Kurt's lives." Trent said, shrugging.

"You all knew what I was going to do, and none of you tried to stop me." Sebastian glared at Trent. The rest of the Warblers all looked away from Sebastian, shifting uncomfortably in the awkward silence. "But that's not the point. The point is I talked to the person who made the slushy. I thought I could get him to tell me what was in it, so that there might be an antidote that could be made."

"He told you?" Jeff asked excitedly, bouncing lightly in his seat.

Sebastian looked away again, running a hand through his normally immaculate hair. "He wouldn't tell me."

The room exploded in noise, all of the Warbler clamoring angrily about how the situation should be handled. Sebastian shushed them quickly. He picked up the monitor and listened to it intently for a moment, making sure both boys were still asleep.

In a low voice, Sebastian continued. "James used to be a friend of mine. He took the parting of our friendship to heart. I hadn't realized he was so angry, and he took this as a chance of revenge against me. He said he didn't know what chemicals were in the slushy."

"And you believe him?" Nick stared incredulously at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged in response. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't. By now, he'll already have had his father switch him to another state, if not another country. He stayed here long enough to know he did damage, but I'm sure he left the minute I drove away from his house."

"What exactly did you do to piss him off so much, Sebastian?" Thad asked. The other Warblers looked curiously at Sebastian as he looked away.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change what happened." Sebastian stiffly replied.

"It does matter! You said you didn't know what was in the slushy, and so we've all believed it wasn't really your fault, but now you've told us that this guy did it because of something you did to him! That makes this all your fault." Trent exclaimed; the only thing keeping him from yelling being the fact Kurt and Blaine were sleeping nearby.

"You don't think I know that!" Sebastian shouted, glaring at the other Warblers. "You don't think I know how much harm I've done? How much pain I've caused? Because I am perfectly aware of just what kind of person I am."

The room was dead silent except for the shifting that could be heard coming through the baby monitor, closely followed by the sound of Kurt coughing and Blaine murmuring softly to him.

Sebastian sighed, running his hands through his hair, shooting a quick glance around at the other Warblers, before picking up the monitor and heading back towards his room.

Kurt was sitting up in his crib looking completely miserable as his boyfriend attempted to climb out when Sebastian walked back into his room. Sebastian stifled a chuckled before scooping Blaine out of the crib and setting him on the bed, and going back for Kurt.

"How're you feeling?" He asked softly, palming Kurt's forehead to check for a fever.

"I hate bein' sic'." Kurt mumbled, eyes watery as he wiped his nose.

"I think everyone does." Sebastian commented, giving Blaine a serious look as he noticed the flush to Blaine's cheeks. He rolled his eyes and reached out to touch Blaine's forehead, shaking his head at the heat he could feel coming off of it. "Awesome." He quickly grabbed the children's Tylenol and poured out the proper dose before handing it to Blaine with a no-nonsense look.

"Di'n't mean to get B'aine sic'." Kurt apologized, snuggling into his boyfriend as he gagged on the foul tasting medicine.

"I think he'll forgive you." Sebastian said over his shoulder. He approached his impressive entertainment system and flipped through his stack of DVDs before picking one from the pile and sliding it into the player. Turning on the TV and setting the volume, he flopped on the bed next to the snuggling pair and pulled them close to him.

"What are we doin'?" Blaine asked, adjusting his hold on Kurt so they could lean against Sebastian.

"What does it look like we're doing, hobbit?" Sebastian snarked, motioning to the opening credits of what was obviously a Disney movie.

"Disney!" Kurt cried happily, ignoring Sebastian's bad attitude and shifting until he was using him as a pillow.

"I figured there was nothing better to do while you were sick." Sebastian replied, carding a hand through Kurt's hair, his other rubbing slow circles on Blaine's back.

"Good choice." Blaine commented, mirroring his boyfriend's position as _The Lion King_ started. "I didn't think you were a Disney person."

"This was my sister's favorite movie. I use to watch it with her when she was sick." Sebastian replied. "Chris always liked Winnie the Pooh more than any classic Disney movie, but Chloe was obsessed with this movie."

"How come you don't talk 'bout them more? It sounds like you love them a lot." Blaine asked quietly.

"Talking about them always reminds me that I haven't seen them in a long time. I would rather just forget."

"I don't like talkin' 'bout my brother either." Blaine offered, turning to give Sebastian a sad smile before turning back to the movie, and wrapping an arm around Kurt.

The combination of cold medicine and a dark room with a favorite movie providing background noise was enough to lull Kurt and Blaine into a light sleep. Sebastian watched the two as the movie played, remembering many nights spent the same way with his siblings when they were sick. He shook off his morose thoughts as the credits played. Getting up to turn off the movie, he checked to make sure Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of bed, and decided to take a few minutes to gather himself in the background.

After splashing water on his face and removing any trace of tears, Sebastian turned the bathroom door knob, stopping when he heard whispering. He paused and pressed closer to the door to hear what was being said.

"When we're bac' t' no'mal, are you s'ill gonna wanna be with me?" Kurt whispered.

There was an obvious pause, as Blaine stared at Kurt in shock. "Of course! Why wouldn't I wanna be with you? I love you."

"T'is whole thing has been so emba'assin', m'wearin' a diaper! How could you wan' me af'er this?" Kurt asked, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh baby, it doesn' matter. We're gonna get through this and be so much stronger 'cause of it." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"I jus' don' wan' you to look at me diff'ently, after." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck. "Nobody else has t' go through t'is."

"You've always been one of a kind." Blaine replied softly.

His mind racing with ideas, Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, causing the boys to shift apart a little. He pulled out his cell and sent a quick text, before focusing on the boys. "Feeling any better?"

Kurt shook his head as he sneezed while Blaine just shrugged in response. Sebastian pursed his lips in thought for a moment before reaching for the bags of toys still sitting unpacked in the corner of his room. He rifled through it for a minute before pulling out a set of paints with a brush, a thick book of construction paper, and a packet of 120 crayons. Laying them all out on his coffee table, he dragged it to the center of the room, before placing pillows all around it.

"What are you doin'?" Blaine asked, as Sebastian walked back over to the bed and scooped him and Kurt up, dropping them on the pillows around the table.

"You're probably going to need baths soon to help bring down your temperatures, so you might as well get messy before." Sebastian replied, smiling at the curly haired boy as he separated the supplies. "Besides, we're about two weeks away from Valentine's day, and I though you two might want to make each other cards in case you're not able to buy them."

Blaine clapped his hands happily at the news, while Kurt looked unimpressed. Blaine grabbed the crayons, pushing the paint towards Kurt. "The paint might be easier than tryin' to write with the crayons." Blaine said, pulling out his own sheet of construction paper. "No lookin', Kurt."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, allowing Sebastian to open the paints and set them up. He ripped his construction paper out of the book, and shot a quick look at Blaine's side of the table, trying to get an idea of what he was doing.

Blaine mock glared at Kurt when he noticed his eyes on his card. "No lookin'." He laughed, turning the construction paper book into a shield to block Kurt's gaze.

"I was jus' tryin' t' get an idea." Kurt grumbled playfully. He dipped his brush into the paint and tried his best to draw a heart on his card. It turned out looking more like a disfigured triangle, which made Sebastian laugh and Kurt pout.

"Chill, princess." Sebastian chuckled, ignoring the Kurt Hummel bitch glare being directed at him, and sliding over to Kurt, pulling him into his lap, and taking out a new piece of construction paper. He grabbed Kurt's hand in his, and helped Kurt dip the brush in the paint and draw a near perfect heart on the cover of the card. He guided Kurt through writing Blaine's name, and then grabbed the brush from Kurt, putting it on the table, and dipping Kurt's hand in the paint, who was too shocked to react. "The point is to get messy, Kurt. It doesn't have to be perfect."

Kurt frowned, but used his painted hand to decorate the inside of the card, going so far as to make Sebastian find some glitter in the arts and crafts bag, so he could make the card shiny.

When the cards were finally finished, Sebastian took both of them and hid them where the boys wouldn't find them until Valentine's day. Sebastian smiled widely at the state of the former Warblers. Kurt had paint on his hands, arms, face, and a tiny bit in his hair. Blaine had glitter sparkling in his curls and on his face, crayon smudges all over his hands, and a paint smear on one of his cheeks. "Bath time." He announced, chuckling as both boys blushed. "With swimsuits on." He added, smirking at the frown that appeared on Blaine's face.

Sebastian scooped Kurt up, and carried him to the closet, pulling out Kurt's and Blaine's swim trunks, and handing Blaine his, before heading into the bathroom to help Kurt change and start the water. He plugged the tub and turned on the faucet while Kurt attempted to get his clothes off. He laughed as Kurt managed to get his head stuck inside the shirt, and quickly helped Kurt strip and then wiggle into the swim trunks. "You manage to change on your own, Blaine?" He called, turning off the water and plopping Kurt inside.

"Yeah." Blaine called back, standing just outside the bathroom door, but keeping his eyes averted in case Kurt was still changing.

"Come on in." Sebastian lifted Blaine into the tub once he was close enough, before dumping the bag of bath toys into the water along with the liquid to make bubbles. He leaned back against the cabinet, and supervised the bath, laughing along with Kurt and Blaine as they joked and washed each other's hair, only stepping in when it became apparent they were both too tired to finish their bath on their own. Sebastian wiped Kurt down and lifted him out of the, wrapping him in a towel, before repeating the process with Blaine. He shooed Blaine out of the room to change, before swiftly undressing Kurt and getting him ready for bed.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Blaine was just struggling to pull his t-shirt on. Sebastian set Kurt on the bed, who was already lightly sleeping, before tugging Blaine's shirt all the way on and measuring out doses of meds. Blaine took his and curled up on the bed, waiting for Sebastian to lay down. Sebastian shook Kurt awake enough to swallow his own dose of medicine and then curled in the center of the bed, both boys huddled close to him.

"Night." Blaine whispered, barely half-awake.

"Good night." Sebastian whispered back. He waited until both boys were fully asleep before he pulled out his cell phone to read the reply to his earlier text message.

**From Sebastian**

**To Santana: **We need to talk.

**From Santana **

**To Sebastian: **I'll call tomorrow.

Sebastian smiled to himself, thinking about how happy this would Kurt and Blaine, and maybe it would help make up for what he'd done. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, first I want to say I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get another chapter out. Without glee being on, I've found I've been losing my inspiration. Secondly, I want to say I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. It was more of a filler for my brain, so that I could get back into the habit of writing. I do have a good portion of the story outlined, especially the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take me as long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites and alerts. It's the best feeling in the world. Side note- I'm not sure if "home-wrecker" is a term used other places besides southern US, but in case it's not, it just means the mistress or a person who is having an affair with a married person, or is trying to break up someone's relationship. This isn't my finest work, but I hope it's okay. =). I don't own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

Sebastian woke in a manner he was quickly becoming used to, way before the time he would normally wake up and unsure of what had woken him. He laid quietly for a minute before realizing it was the sound of Kurt coughing noisily in his sleep and Blaine sniffing every few seconds that had woken him up. He gently disentangled himself from the sleeping boys, amused at how they seemed to gravitate towards one another when there was no barrier, and measured out a dose of medicine for Blaine. Sebastian shook Blaine's shoulder gently, coaxing the half asleep boy into sitting up to drink the medicine, before tucking him back under the blanket. Sebastian didn't even have to wake Kurt up to get him to swallow his dose of medicine, he simply put the medicine in a dropper and squeezed it into the sleeping boy's mouth.

Once both boys were tucked back into the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows on all sides, Sebastian decided to take advantage of the time he had to himself. He left a baby monitor on the dresser and took the other one with him to bathroom so he could take a relaxing shower.

Done with his shower and assured Kurt and Blaine were still sleeping, Sebastian kept ahold of the baby monitor as he stepped out of the room, cell phone in hand. He checked the time and decided it was late enough in the morning that Santana would be awake. He dialed her number, thinking over how to phrase exactly what he needed from her.

"Is there a reason you're calling me at the ass crack of dawn, meerkat?" Santana answered, sounding no more angry than she had any other time he'd had the displeasure of speaking to her.

"Did I interrupt your much needed beauty sleep? Or is it visiting hours at the jail that houses your relatives, and I'm interrupting your precious bonding time with your criminal family?" Sebastian answered back in his usual snarky manner.

"Look horse-teeth, I could come over there to the Academy for the Hopelessly Gay and Not Fabulous and teach you a lesson, or you could tell me why you're sending me cryptic text messages and calling me way too early in the morning."

Sebastian could practically hear Santana rolling her eyes over the phone. "Kurt and Blaine came down with something I'm sure your glee club brought over here from your disgusting public school, and I think they could use some cheering up. They're stuck at Dalton, with me or a few of the other Warblers basically 24/7, and I know they could use some time away from here, feeling like they still belong with you guys, and that being like this won't change their relationships with all of you."

Santana was quiet for a second. "Be careful, home-wrecker, for a minute there it sounded like you actually care about them."

"Attempted home-wrecker, thank you very much." Sebastian snapped back. "Look, if you don't want to assemble the rest of your pathetic glee club and help, that's fine. I was under the assumption that the New Directions actually cared about each other, but I must have been mistaken."

"Chill, preppy. I don't want you to get your expensive women's underwear in a knot. We'll be there in a few hours."

"There's one other thing." Sebastian interjected quickly, ignoring Santana's insults. "I have an idea for Valentine's day that I think you guys could help me with."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Kurt jerked awake as the nightmare he'd been experiencing the last couple of nights played over in his head. He quickly wiped the tears from his face, not wanting Blaine or Sebastian to see that he had been crying. Just as he started looking around the room, noticing that Sebastian wasn't with them, Blaine started stirring next to him. Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend as Blaine blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to push away the images of Blaine leaving him that had plagued his dreams.

"Why do you look so sad?" Blaine asked, noticing the red tint to Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"M'not sad. Jus' still feelin' sick." Kurt replied, laying back down, and snuggling up to his boyfriend. "How d'you feel?"

"Like I have tissues up my nose." Blaine responded, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Where's 'Bastian?"

"Dunno. Wasn't here when I woke up." Kurt shrugged.

"I was busy being a servant in my own school." Sebastian smirked, carrying a tray with breakfast on it, as he entered the room. He set the tray down on the bed, pulling the boys apart to sit on either side of him. "Eat up, you have some people coming to see you soon."

"Spoil sport." Blaine mumbled, as he picked up his fork and poked at his food.

Kurt looked between Sebastian and the tray of food, incredulously. "S'not hea'thy."

Sebastian stared Kurt down. "Your point is?" Sighing when Kurt pouted in reply. "First off, you're like two years old, your metabolism is running so quickly it doesn't really matter what you eat right now. Secondly, I don't know why you're so obsessed with food, it's not like you have a weight problem. You're at a perfectly healthy weight normally and in this body, so you need to relax with the calorie counting."

Blaine had stopped eating when Kurt first spoke up about the food, and was staring in between the two with wide eyes, looking unsure about who he should be agreeing with. Kurt noticed Blaine's wide eyes, and huffed, pout still in place, but picked up a fork nonetheless, and started eating.

"Who's comin'?" Blaine asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Your degenerate friends. They've been bugging me since you both got sick to come back and hang out with you, make sure I haven't poisoned you." Sebastian answered.

"Really?" Blaine asked, bouncing lightly in excitement. Kurt dropped his fork, and turned wide, excited eyes onto Sebastian, waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Really, really." Sebastian replied, gathering the tray to dump it in the garbage. "Do you want me to pinkie promise on it?" He huffed when Blaine glared at him in response. "You have just enough time take a bath and get dressed before they get here."

Both boys scooted towards the edge of the bed, eager to be clean and ready for their friends. Sebastian scooped them up, dropping Blaine at the edge of the closet to change into his swimsuit, before carrying Kurt into the bathroom, and making quick work of Kurt's old clothes and diaper, slipping on his swimsuit, and placing him gently in the filling tub. He called an all clear to Blaine, who ran in and practically leapt into the tub.

"Careful, smurf. You're not completely better, yet." Sebastian cautioned, helping Kurt wash his hair as Blaine washed himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw Blaine's pout. "He's fine, 'Bas."

"What was that, princess? I couldn't hear you over the congested sound of Blaine's breathing. It's almost as obnoxious as the coughing you were doing early this morning." Sebastian teased as he sat back against the sink, waiting for Kurt to finish rinsing himself, and for Blaine to finish washing his unruly curls.

Grabbing two towels, Sebastian held them out one at a time when the boys finished and stood up to be helped out. He sent Blaine off into the bedroom to get changed, and then helped Kurt into a new diaper and one of the pre-styled outfits.

Just as Sebastian was carrying Kurt out of the bathroom, his bedroom door slammed open and all of the New Directions came waltzing in. Kurt immediately started squirming in an effort to get down as the girls zeroed in on him and rushed over, squealing over his adorable outfit and general cuteness. Sebastian left Kurt in the girls' capable, but scary, hands and watched as the boys swarmed Blaine, commenting on all the cool toys scattered across the room.

Sebastian nodded to Santana, who nodded back. "I'll bring lunch by later." He made eye contact with Kurt, who looked grateful knowing his glee club wouldn't have to change his diaper.

"We're taking Blaine out to an arcade, so we might not be back for lunch." Finn said as Sebastian walked towards his door.

"Don't overdue. He's still sick." Sebastian called over his shoulder, leaving the room.

"The arcade? Really?" Quinn asked.

Finn shrugged in response. "We're going to totally take advantage of this while we can. We can totally go to like amusement parks and do little kid things now without people thinking we're weird."

"Boys." Mercedes rolled her eyes, Kurt nodding his agreement. "We're going to stay here. Kurt's still sick, and we don't want him to get worse. Besides, we can do way more interesting things than play video games at an arcade."

"Suit yourselves." Finn shrugged, lifting Kurt away from Mercedes and hugging him before handing him over to Blaine, who was glaring at them from the floor.

Blaine hugged his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the side of his face while the rest of their glee club either Aww'ed, looked away, or whistled. Kurt blushed and pushed his boyfriend away, who grinned, but let go and ran to hop on Puck's back.

The boys filed out, calling goodbyes as they left, and shutting the door behind them. Once they were alone the girls and Kurt, settled on the floor around the coffee table.

"Okay, what's going on?"


End file.
